Study
by DaLoneStarRanger
Summary: Just a quite night. Perfect for a little bit of study for a big test. I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Study**

The Diaz home was quite for the first time in what seemed like centuries to the young man sitting at his desk in his darkened room. Marco closed his eyes for a moment to relish in the sound of complete silence, save for the occasional passing car on the street in front of his home. He smiled to himself as he soaked in the calm that had come to be an uncommon part of his completely uncommon life. Marco smiled even wider as his mind drifted to the person responsible for that welcome change in his previously dull life. Star Butterfly, the magical princess from another dimension. Star Butterfly, the girl who had secretly come to be the reason that he got up in the morning.

While Marco would not admit, at least out loud, that he had fallen in love with his boisterous best friend, he did thoroughly enjoy these moments of silence that could only be felt with her temporary absence. Marco opened his eyes and sighed as he turned on his desk lamp to reveal his history textbook, notebook, and his favorite blue pen. Now Marco only wished he could enjoy the silence brought on by Star's "Girl's Night Out" in some other fashion than studying for his big history test tomorrow, but his solid A streak was not going to defend itself.

Marco read silently to himself from chapter ten "Prelude to World War II". The only upside to this was that he was truly fascinated with his era. This topic was so much more interesting than chapter 5 "The Gilded Age". While Marco would be the first to admit that you should understand your past so that you knew how you got to where you, that section did not need to be as long as it had been. 'Focus, stop talking to yourself about this and just read' Marco thought as he lightly snapped his face to refocus.

Time seemed to be going by quickly as he finished the third section of the four section chapter over the events that had led to the Second World War. Marco stood up and stretched. Marco gave his back a swift turn to the left and right which resulted in a cracking noise for each side as he turned. Marco released a sigh of relief as he turned and walked over to his door and opened it with one smooth and fluid motion. This, however, proved to be a mistake as the light from the hallway flooded the room causing him to bring his hands to shield his eyes from direct exposure to the seemingly harsh light. "I shoulda expected that" Marco grumbled as he walked down the hall to the staircase before stopping. Marco smiled fondly at the newly hung picture of Star. This picture was her first ever school picture on Earth. She was utterly adorable in her blue dress with lacy white trim. Her cerulean eyes gave off that sparkle that let Marco know that she was up to something. God he loved it when Star looked at him like that.

Marco shook his head as he continued down the stairs toward the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. Marco gulped down the glass thirstily and poured himself a second glass before heading back up the stairs to his room. Marco put the glass on a coaster near the corner of his desk, but not too close, before he turned around and closed his door again. He had to focus and finish re-reading the chapter so that he would be fully prepared for that test. He didn't need his dad walking by in his 80's hip-hop outfit, complete with boom box, again as it had completely ruined any chance of focusing on the task at hand. One did not simply see their father do something so silly and not follow to see what in the world he was up too. That had burned a solid hour of his precious study time Marco watched, in complete amazement, as his father did a crazy hip hop dance routine as his exercise for the day. If only that were the strangest thing his awesome dork of a dad did. 'Focus', Marco thought, 'I want to finish before Star gets home'. 'If I don't I won't get to spend time with her' he chided himself.

Marco again turned back to his text book, his notepad three fourths filled out on the current page of his yellow legal notebook he was taking notes in. 'Yellow legal notebook,' Marco thought, 'maybe I'm nearly as big a dork as my dad' Marco chuckled before settling back into the final section of chapter ten.

Marco yawned as he turned the page again. This section seemed to roll on forever. While understanding the dire straits that Germany had been put under following World War I because of the Treaty of Versailles which led to the hard times that paved the way for Hitler to take power was important, this was the second time he had read it. Marco groaned as he put his head gently on his book as another yawn slipped from his lips. "Why do I even bother reading this twice? I have a good memory. I remember it all perfectly from the first time" Marco complained to himself. After a moment of self-reflection Marco decided that he did not like the idea of changing a technique that had always assured him an A on any test he had ever taken so far. Marco muttered "If it ain't broke…don't…fix…it…" as his eyelids slowly drooped down before closing for the final time that night.

Star burst through the front door excitedly as she scanned the livingroom for her best friend. Her face contorted into a frown as Marco was nowhere to be seen. Not even on the couch watching one of his crazy animated shows. "Hmm, where's Marco?" Star voiced aloud more to herself than to anyone else. "He's in his room studying for a test tomorrow" Mr. Diaz exclaimed excitedly as he ran in from the other room where the faint sounds of 80's techno could be heard. Star jumped in surprise as she eyed Mr. Diaz. "Sorry Star, I did not mean to startle you. I just finished my crazy new workout. I need something to drink. You should go check on Marco, he has been very quiet." Star nodded wordlessly as she backed up the stairs, never taking her eyes off of Mr. Diaz, his leg warmers, or his headband.

Once at the top Star shook her head vigorously as she skipped down the hall towards Marco's room. Star held her hand up to nock, but stopped herself short as she noticed the red sleeves that adorned her arms. She blushed at the memory of Marco bashfully taking his beloved hoodie off and handing it too her as he insisted on her taking it with her because "it was cold outside". She had happily accepted his offer and immediately through it on before heading out with Janna and Starfan13.

The thing that made Star really blush about this memory, however, came later once they picked up Starfan13 from her house. As soon as Starfan walk out the door and saw what Star was wearing she had screamed "Starco confirmed" before passing out in the yard. Star had a concerned look on her face as Janna bust out laughing at both Starfan13 and Star's reaction. "What is that about" Star had asked. Janna just smirked at Star as he knelt down to begin the process of waking up Starfan13. "Really! What was that about Banana?" Star asked earnestly. Janna chuckled as she pointed to Marco's hoodie. "What? This? Why would Marco's hoodie make her faint? Oh my gosh! Is she allergic to red?" Star asked frantically as she scooted away quickly.

Janna shook her head in bewilderment as she continued to laugh at Star. "No Star. She is not allergic to red. She got so excited to see you in Marco's hoodie that she fainted is all" Janna replied nonchalantly. "Why would she faint over that?" Star asked with confusion evident on her face. Janna grinned "Well, on Earth girls wear their boyfriend's jackets. It kinda works to imply that you are off the dating market for girls and boys tend to really like it when a girl does because they think it's cute." Janna laughed heartily as Star's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped. "Really? Do…do you think this means Marco likes me" Star asked breathlessly. Janna simply kept grinning as she ignored Star's last question and began prodding Starfan so that they could get this "Girls Night Out" started.

Star gulped nervously as she tapped on his door gingerly. When she did not get a response she opened the door and took one step into the room "Marco…I was wondering if I could ask you somethi…" Star shut her mouth quickly as she noticed Marco snoring lightly at his desk. Star smiled softly to herself as she took off his hoodie and walked over to him. She draped the hoodie over his shoulders gently and leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you Marco, sweet dreams" Star whispered. She was about to turn and walk away when something yellow caught her eye, Marco's yellow legal notepad that was "better for your eyes" than white paper. Star smirked as she reached over and grabbed the notebook and silently skipped out of Marco's room before slowly and stealthily closing his door behind her.

Star smiled down at the notebook that contained all of Marco's notes on their shared history class's current chapter. "Looks like I will finally pass an Earth history test" Star said to herself happily as she skipped down the hall to her room to study the condensed version of the long chapter that Marco had made. This day simply got better and better and tomorrow would be an excellent day too. "Time to study!" Star howled once in her room and she, for once, happily flopped on her bed to study the notes her best friend had made.

 **Sorry this one took so long to post up. Easter with family gives you no time for extracurricular writing actives. I hope you like this little story. Feel free to review as I am unsure if I should leave it as is or continue this into a longer story. Thank you for your feedback in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2 My Turn

**Study: My Turn**

The Diaz home was silent considering it was only 9:25pm on a Thursday night. The only sounds to be heard were the soft and muffled sounds of upbeat 1980's techno music that Mr. Diaz had apparently been doing a workout routine to. This was indeed a strange occurrence as, usually, the home was filled with the sounds of joy and general chaos as Star and Marco found some way of entertaining themselves. Even the normally over enthusiastic laser puppies seemed to be calling it a night as they lay nestled into their large fluffy doggy bed in the far corner of Star's rather large bedroom.

Star excitedly bounced on her bed as she examined Marco's notes from his reading of their assigned history chapter that they would be having a test over tomorrow in Mr. Tenney's class. Star really liked Mr. Tenney. He was fun, for a teacher, and he genuinely cared about each of his students. Star especially liked the games they would play to help them remember the information they had read and talked about in class. Those games were responsible for most of her, accurate, knowledge on Earth history. It really was that he taught history. History was not Star's favorite subject by a longshot, even on Mewni. Star smiled at the notepad in front of her. This was her ticket to getting her first passing grade on an Earth history test. Mr. Tenney would be so proud that he would probably frame her test hand hang it on the wall with a smiley face!

Star smiled brightly at the idea of having her test framed and displayed for all to see her mastery and excellence of Earth knowledge. Marco would be so proud that he might just give her one of his hoodies to keep! Star internally squealed at this thought, being careful to not allow herself to get too loud since Marco was sleeping peacefully in his room. "So cute", Star muttered to herself as she flipped the notepad to the first page to begin her own study session.

Star's eyes scanned the yellow lined paper and took in what she saw as there was, seemingly, line after line of text neatly written inside the lines of the paper, as Marco hated it when things were written outside the lines. What caught Star's attention most, however, were not the words written on the paper, but the little doodles drawn into the margins where Marco would never leave notes in as he always claimed it looked "Disorganized". Star stopped and smirked as she mentally heard Marco's horrified voice whisper the dreaded word as she imagined him shuddering at the very mention of that dreaded concept of disorganization.

Star allowed her eyes to again wander back to the margins of the yellow lined paper notebook she had borrowed from Marco while he slept. She would give it back; therefore it was not stealing, or thiefing. Star smirked at her use of her recently created word. Star's smirk turned to a look of confusion upon examining Marco's doodles. Star pursed her lips as she examined the drawings carefully, trying to decipher what they meant. The first drawing was easy enough to understand as it appeared to be two stick people holding hands. One was obviously a boy while the other was obviously a girl in a dress. The only weird thing about his drawing was the squiggle marks on either side of the girls face.

Star rubbed her cheek absentmindedly as she continued to study the drawing. She shrugged as her eyes scrolled a little farther down the page to a heart which made Star smile. The idea that Marco was making heart doodles in his history notes, much like her, made Star giggle at her best friends silliness. That was her calling card after all.

The only thing that stood out about this heart, however, was the tiny script written inside it. There wasn't much inside the heart Marco drew except for a neatly printed "M", a plus sign from math class, and a neat "S". These three things were drawn diagonally though the heart, much to Star's confusion. Star would admit that she was not the best at science, but she was pretty sure that human hearts did not have anything actually written on them. That was, as she had learned in Mrs. Bentley's English class, was only a metaphor. Nothing was actually written on the hearts of anyone, much to Star's disappointment. On Mewni, there was a legend that your true loves name was written on your heart from the moment you were born. Everyone on Mewni accepted that as truth. They never bothered to check.

The idea of someone checking made Star shudder slightly at the images that came to mind. "Dreadful", Star muttered to herself as she allowed her eyes to scan farther down the page of Marco's crazy mystery doodles. The next doodle was easy to decipher as Star smiled brightly. Marco had doodled her face! It was a girl with long hair, large expressive blue eyes, and hearts on her cheeks. "Daw, Marco drew me" Star cooed as she admired Marco's blue pen rendering of her face. "He is so cute" Star absently said to herself as she, finally, began taking in Marco's actual history notes as her entertaining doodles ran out.

Even though the notes Marco took were neat, condensed, and covered only what he had deemed "most important" to remember for the test tomorrow, Star found herself struggling to slug her way through the neatly written script of her best friend. "Is all this really that important" Star asked herself as she placed her wand down pointing at the section of notes titled "The Harsh Treaty of Versailles".

Star stood up and stretched her back as she was starting to feel stiff from having been sitting on her bed for so long reading Marco's history notes. "I wonder if Marco woke up," Star said to herself as she walked from her room back down the hallway to her best friend's room. 'If he is, I can ask him about that heart he doodled' Star thought excitedly. Star gently knocked, but only loud enough to claim she had actually knocked this time. She opened his door when she received no reply. Star peered into Marco's room and smiled as she saw that Marco had, at some point, gotten up and laid down in his bed using his hoodie that he had draped over his shoulders as a blanket.

Star shivered slightly as she made eye contact with the warm article of clothing that she had given back to Marco earlier. Now that she thought about it, she was kinda cold. Star smirked as a plan formed in her head. She would thief his hoodie back, even though it could not be thiefing considering Marco had lent her his hoodie to begin with. Star blushed as she thought about his hoodie again and the things she learned from Janna earlier that night. Star shook her head as she needed to focus to put her "evil" plan into action before she got caught and lost out of her golden opportunity to reclaim the soft and warm material.

Star smiled softly as she tiptoed into the room and gently took the hoodie back from the sleeping Marco. Star smiled even bigger as Marco, in his sleep, reacted to the cold by sleepily reaching out to pull back the warmth that had left him. Star reached down and gently lifted up half of Marco's blanket and threw it over him. These actions seemed to please the boy as he stopped seeking the stolen warmth of his hoodie. Star slipped Marco's hoodie back on and blushed again. "It's still warm" Star murmured softly. Star had to suppress her surprised shriek as Marco shifted in his sleep. Star tiptoed back out of Marco's room and she silently closed the door behind her.

Star walked back to her room, but not before noticing the soft sounds of Mr. Diaz's techno music could no longer be heard gently echoing through the house. Star gave a sigh of relief as she walked back into her room and closed the door. She loved Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, but sometimes she had t wonder what in the world Mrs. Diaz loved about Mr. Diaz so much. Sure, he was kind, funny, and kinda looked like Marco, but was that really enough to balance out his crazy love for the technoy/hiphoppy music? Star shuddered at the thought of Mr. Diaz's leg warmers. "They do say love is blind," Star sighed happily, "and it helps that he does look like Marco. So cute" Star cooed at the last part before turning her attention back to the yellow notepad she had liberated from Marco of earlier that night.

Star, surprising even herself, focused in and began reading Marco's notes vigorously. Star looked at the clock Marco had given her to put on her nightstand and frowned when she read that it was 11:22 pm. "Good thing I'm almost done" Star yawned as she turned to the "final" page of notes. Star started to read again when she noticed it. Something was again written in the margins. Star's eyes roved over and took in the doodle that she found there. Star scratched her head as her eyes were again met with the heart with the "M + S" written in the middle.

"What on Earth does that mean" Star asked herself. "I hope it's not somehow important for the test tomorrow." Star Yawned as she forced herself to finish reading the last of Marco's neatly written notes. Star placed the notepad on the nightstand using her wand to turn the lights off with a flick of her wrist. Star smiled happily as she pulled the hoodie up and sniffed it. Star giggled "It smells like his cologne" as she grabbed her blanket and finally allowed her tired and heavy eyes to begin to close. "I'll ask about that heart thing tomorrow" Star mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 **I decided I'm gonna carry this idea further. I hope y'all enjoyed the second installment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Test Day: Part 1

**Test Day: Part 1**

The morning sun had just peeked over the horizon when Marco's alarm clock started its annual beeping cry. Marco sleepily placed his hand on the off switch and gave it a clumsy flip as the alarm ceased its shrill and repetitive howling. Marco stood up and walked over to his dresser where he had already preset out his clothes for the day. He scooped them up in his arms and groggily staggered his way into the bathroom where he shut and locked the door so that Star would not accidentally waltz in, or worse yet have Janna slink in somehow. Marco shuddered at the thought before he turned the water on and hopped in. Marco didn't even notice that his "preset" clothing lacked his standard red hoodie.

Marco gave a sigh of relief as he turned the water off and wrapped himself up in his towel to dry off and finish his morning ablutions. Marco stared at himself in the mirror before pointing at his reflection "You can do this Marco. You are gonna ace that test. You are gonna defend your solid streak of A's. Protect this house" Marco nearly shouted as he began to chuckle at his own silly energy. Star sure was rubbing off on him. Marco finished brushing his teeth and dressed for the day before walking out the door with a confident swagger.

Star's alarm clock could still be heard from her room down the hall. Marco shook his head and smiled as he would be, yet again, waking up the princess of hearts. Marco chuckled to himself as he walked down to Star's room as he quipped "Good thing she isn't Queen yet, or else I wouldn't be brave enough to mess with her." Marco blushed lightly as his mind wandered to Star being the Queen of Hearts. Marco smiled as he lightly sang "The joker ain't the only fool, who'll do anything for you" as he opened Star's bedroom door only to be immediately run over by a stamped of hungry laser puppies as they scrambled down the stairs to be the first at the food bowl in the kitchen.

"Star…it's time to wake up swee…" Marco nearly bit his tongue off he slammed his mouth shut so quickly. 'Holy crap, did I really almost call her Sweetheart out loud', Marco thought panicked as he looked to Star's bed. Much to Marco's relief, Star was fast asleep bundled up in her covers. Marco smiled brightly, today was gonna be great if his luck was this good from the get go! "Wake up Star," Marco said gently as he shook Star by her shoulder to rouse her from her dreams "its pancake Friday!"

Star sat up groggily as she stared at Marco in confusion. Marco chuckled at her cute reaction and even cuter appearance. Star's hair was a jumbled disheveled mess, she still had some drool on the side of her face, and her facial expression indicated her brain had yet to turn on despite the fact she was sitting up. Marco reached over and muffled her hair more "Come on sleepy head. Go get ready for school. Try to hurry though, its Friday and you know what that means" Marco sang. Star looked at Marco as if he had grown a second head for a moment before her eyes lit up and she bounced out of bed with a new found enthusiasm as she sang back "Pancake Friday".

Marco laughed as her shook his head at her excitement as Star seemingly flew around the room grabbing her clothes for the day and ran out the door to the waiting bathroom. Marco walked from her room with a spring in his step as he hummed the "Queen of Hearts" song that was now lodged in his brain. Hopfully that would not be the case come time for his test. Marco, upon reaching the kitchen, was surprised to see his mom had gotten up before him and already started the pancakes. "Hey, you know you're supposed to wait for me to come help. It's our thag" Marco whined as he slid into his place and began mixing the ingredients that his mom had already gotten out of the cupboards. Mrs. Diaz giggled at her son as he dutifully mixed in the pancake mix with the eggs and milk. "Oh sweety, I didn't really do anything yet. I just pulled the stuff down. I want to make sure you and Star have enough time to enjoy your breakfast rather than wolf it down like you two seem to like to do" Mrs. Diaz said with a smirk as she gently poked Marco in the side of the belly.

"Mom," Marco whined playfully, "don't do that while I'm mixing. I don't want to make a mess!" Mrs. Diaz giggled "Ok Mr. Safe Kid". Marco looked horrified that his mom was now calling him the safe kid, but before he could protest Star walked into the kitchen "No, no, no Mrs. Diaz," Star said matter of factly, " Marco is a misunderstood bad boy" all while mimicking Marco's usual accompanying hand gestures. Mrs. Diaz began laughing so hard that she excused herself. Marco, who was beginning to cook the pancakes, shot Star a "menacing" glare before he too began to laugh. "Oh shut it princess", Marco chuckled as he began taking the first of the pancakes from the pan and placing them onto a serving place.

Star excitedly watched Marco cook the remaining pancake batter into delicious fluffy golden pancakes. Star zoomed to her seat and grabbed her fork and knife in anticipation of the coming pancake goodness. Marco walked over to the table with a heaping plate of pancakes. Marco smirked at Star "Pancakes are served your highness". Star smiled gratefully at him and, with a sweeping gesture with her arm, pointed at the chair nearest to her "Ah, my faithful Marco. Do join me for Pancake Friday" Star giggled at her royal air that reminded her a little bit of her mom back on Mewni, when she was in a good mood.

Marco sat next to Star with a grin "I would be honored to join you my Queen" Marco said mockingly. However, as soon as he said it his face flushed brilliantly. Star, oblivious to Marco's embarrassment, nodded her approval at his response. "You know Marco, if you keep acting like that I'll actually take you to meet my mom. She would be so happy to see me bring home someone with manners". This response only made Marco's face grow redder as his face now greatly resembled his hoodie. Star, after dousing her pancakes in syrup, began devouring them as a look of bliss graced her features. "Marco, you are a fantastic cook. I think I'll have to keep you around a little longer" she said playfully before tearing into her pancakes again.

Marco, for his part, felt he handled Star's remarks very well considering the only thoughts that consumed his mind the rest of breakfast were "take you home to meet my mom" and "I'll keep you". The rest of breakfast, thankfully on for Marco, passed without incident as he and Star team worked the cleanup process as Star brought Marco the dirty dishes and dried the dishes after he had washed them clean of "Pancake Friday".

Marco smiled over at Star as she dried and put away the clean dishes. Star, noticing Marco's stare, smiled back at him enthusiastically. "Are you ready for that test today Diaz" Star asked as she put away the last of the plates. Marco smirked "I'm always ready Miss Butterfly, always ready." Star smiled fondly at him before she turned and grabbed her backpack "Alright then," Star called over her shoulder as she walked from the room "get some pep in your step". Marco hurriedly grabbed his backpack from the back of his chair and chased after Star as she was already out the front down.

Marco caught up to Star as they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the relatively short fifteen minute walk to school. Marco was admiring the clouds and was about to ask Star if she thought that one of them looked like Tom's anger management bunny when he noticed a surprising lack of a certain magical princess by his side. "Marco," Star called from a couple houses back "come here and look at this." Marco turned on his heel and walked back where he had, apparently, left Star. "What's up Star" Marco asked as Star simply pointed at the tree grew near the street in front of the Johansson's house. Marco inspected the tree and noticed that someone had carved a heart with initials into the rough outer layer of the tree. "Ya, what about it Star" Marco asked as he continued to study the obviously old carving. "What does this mean" Star asked innocently. Marco gave Star a somewhat surprised look before smiling gently at the dimension hopping princess. "Well," Marco began "this is something that people on Earth sometimes do. It means that two people love each other." Marco studied Star's face as she still looked confused. "How does it mean that? What do the letters mean? Why is there math in it" Star asked as she looked to Marco pleadingly.

"The letters represent the names of the two people in love. One letter stands for one person's name and other represents the other person's name. The plus sign just kinda drives home the fact that they are together. You know, adding one half to another half makes a whole" Marco said as he started to blush. Star's face started to take on a look of understanding as she eyed Marco suspiciously. Star then quickly and happily began to skip down the sidewalk, happy with her new found knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4 Test Day: Part 2

**Test Day: Part 2**

Marco struggled to keep up with Star as they rounded the corner that lead straight to school. The first bell gave resounded loudly for all to hear as students began to scurry to class in a frenzied effort to not be late for class and get into trouble on the last day of the week. "See you in class Marco", Star sang as she hugged Marco forcefully and ran through the doors to her first class of the day. Marco stood frozen in place as he now realized, for the first time that day, that Star was wearing his hoodie rather than him. Marco couldn't suppress a silly victory dance before he regained his composure. 'The guys are gonna give me crap for this one' he thought. Marco smirked as he casually walked through the doors to begin his conquest of each class and assignment that a teacher dared to challenge him with.

The day passed uneventfully for Star as each class seemed to drag by slowly. She would distract herself by rereading Marco's notes from his yellow notepad that she had stuffed in her backpack that morning, but she kept finding herself turning back to that last page that held a heart with a neatly drawn "M + S" inscribed tidily inside. Star could not help but wonder who Marco liked now who's name started with an "S". She remembered Marco telling her, towards the beginning of this school year, that he had moved on from his infatuation with Jackie Lynn Thomas, much to Star's relief. The only thing that bothered her now was the fact Marco had not told her that he had developed feelings for someone else.

This truly had Star worried all day as she went from class to class. Her entire day consisted of reading Marco's notes for the test she was determined to pass and which girl Marco now had feelings for. Star gnawed on her wand absentmindedly as she mentally ran through a list of names. There was Sarah from economics, Samantha from Mrs. Skullzies, Starfan13, Sally from choir, and Susan Mr. Tenney's. Star worriedly continued to gnaw on her wand as the bell rang signaling it was finally time to go surprise the world and pass an Earth history test.

Star smiled at Marco at they met Mr. Tenney at the door, his usual greeting spot before every class, "Good afternoon you two. I hope you both remembered to study for our test today." Mr. Tenney smiled as Marco bowed and gestured that Star should go through the doorway first. "Ah, what a fine young gentleman you are Mr. Diaz. We need more chivalrous men like you." Marco bashfully rubbed the back of his head at the praise while Star giggled "Thank you sir Marco" as she slipped into the room and took her seat on the front row. Marco smirked at Star as he took his seat at the desk beside hers.

Mr. Tenney, after the bell had rang, passed out the test over chapter ten "Prelude to World War II". Star studied the first several questions and, to her plesant surprise, she knew the answer to each of them. Star happily wrote down the answers to each question she read, her smile getting larger with each passing question.

Marco smiled to himself as he tripled checked his test for any errors that might cost him points on the test and potentially ruin his streak of perfect A's that would, undoubtedly, send him on the path of delinquency as he would not get into the college of his choice and have to live under a bridge instead. Marco was about to stand up and turn in his test, which he was confident would garner him yet another solid A, when Star stood up and turned her test in first. That was never a good sign. Marco gave Star a reassuring look, but was surprised to see that Star looked absolutely extatic. 'Oh no…She is gonna crack' Marco thought sadly. 'I'll have to make her nachos tonight.'

After all the tests were turned in, Mr. Tenney allowed the class to talk or read quietly as he was starting the grading process. Marco turned to Star and found her, again, to be smiling happily. That was not a normal thing for Star to do after a test. "So, how do you think it went" Marco asked tenderly. Star smiled brightly and simply replied "Oh, that thing? I Marco'ed it". Marco gave Star a rather confused look as he continued to evaluate her mental stability. "What does that mean exactly" Marco asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "I think I, how do you say it, aced it. Yes, I aced it. I Marco'ed it" Star said as she sang the last part. "So, marco'ed it…is you saying you think you passed" Marco asked tentatively. "No, no, dear sweet Marco. I kicked its butt this time. You'll see.

"Star, could you come to my desk for a moment" Mr. Tenney called. Star stood up and skipped to his desk while Marco silently shook his head. He was flattered that Star turned his name into a verb meaning excellence, but he had his doubts that Star would like her results. "Miss Butterfly, I don't know what you did to prepare for my test this time…but please do whatever it was every single time from now on. You passed with flying colors" Mr. Tenney praised as he handed Star her test back. Star stared at the paper as she walked back to her desk, surprising herself that she did so well. Marco had heard the entire exchange and hastily scooted his desk closer to Star's as he scanned her test.

"Wow Star, I…I can't believe it. You got a perfect score" Marco exclaimed as he jumped from his seat and whirled around to hug Star tightly. "Ew, come on you two. No PDA in class please" Susan called for her place in the back of the room underneath the clock. Mr. Tenney, having heard Susan say "PDA" looked up from the test he was grading. He smiled to himself as he thought 'Well, so long as that's as far as it goes…hopefully that will serve as positive reinforcement and she will actually continue to do well' as he looked back down to finish grading the last several tests that had been turned in.

Marco smiled down at his freshly graded test as he too had, according to Star, "Marco'ed" his test. Marco's self-congratulations were cut short as a folded paper plopped on his desk. Star and Marco both looked at the paper in confusion before Marco picked it up and read it to himself, being sure to not let Star, or Mr. Tenney, see it.

"Dude, Star is wearing your hoodie….are y'all a thing now?" –Alfonso

Marco blushed and hastily wrote back

"Dude, you know we are only best friends" -Marco

Marco passed it back to Alfonso, who was now sitting behind him. The note passing continued uninterrupted as Star was busy drawing Mr. Tenney a picture to celebrate her first 100 and Mr. Tenney was focused on finishing grading the test so that he did not have "homework" this weekend.

"I know, but she is wearing YOUR hoodie man! –Alfonso

"Ya, I let her borrow it last night. I guess she kept it" –Marco

"Dude, she must like you. You know girls only wear a guy's jacket if she likes him or is dating him! You lucky dog." –Alfonso

"HAHAHAHA! I wish dude. If I got that lucky I would ask my dad to get me a lottery ticket." –Marco

"You should totally ask her out! Do it! You would be the coolest guy in school!" –Alfonso

"Firstly, I already am. Secondly, Star doesn't like me that way. You know she doesn't exactly pick up on Earth things like that. She doesn't know that wearing my hoodie kinda makes it look like we are dating." –Marco

"Whatever you say Marco, but you know she likes you. Use the force young one. Feel it." –Alfonso

Marco shook his head and chuckled at Alfonso's last line. He was such a dork. Not that he wasn't, but to quote Star Wars in a note about girls had to be the dorkiest thing he had ever been a part of. He was about to reply to Alfonso when the bell rang releasing the class from school for the weekend. Marco smiled happily as he stood up and put the note in his back pocket and stood up. "Hey Star, I'll meet you at the lockers. I'm gonna go give Mateo back his gum eraser he let me borrow for the test." Marco slung his backpack over his shoulder and took off, not realizing the note fell from his back pocket as he slug his backpack on.

Star looked down as she watched Marco's note with Alfonso fall to the ground. She smiled as she snatched it up. Star handed her picture of her and Marco riding a battleship with a flaming rainbow over the top of it as she left the room leaving Mr. Tenney laughing as he went to his cork board wall mount and pinned the drawing up. Star skipped down the hall to her locker, which happened to be next to Marco's, and opened it up. She stuffed her backpack into the locker and pulled Marco's note from her backpacks front pouch as a devious grin spread across her face. Star gently opened the note and began to read the contents.

Star's face became increasingly flushed as she read the contents of Marco's, previously secret, written conversation with Alfonso. Smiled goofily as she read and reread the line "HAHAHAHA! I wish dude. If I got that lucky I would ask my dad to get me a lottery ticket." –Marco. Star smiled brightly as she began placing the pieces together. The heart with the "M + S" and his note, together, left no doubt in her mind that Marco liked HER. Marco thought that he would win the lottery if she liked him? Please, she was the one who just won the Earth lottery.

"Hey Star, I found Mateo. Are you ready to go home? I was thinking we can have a movie marathon and some of my "world famous" nachos to celebrate your test" Marco said happily as he watched Star jump in surprise. "Eeeeep, oh gosh. You scared me" Star said breathlessly as she slammed her locker shut with the note still inside. "Sorry about that Star" Marco said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you wanna celebrate your test with a movie marathon and nachos tonight" Marco asked again. "Yes! I would love that! You are the best Marco" Star gushed excitedly as she wrapped Marco into a bone crushing hug.

The walk home was much like the walk to school that morning filled with a comfortable silence that was only gestured by the sound of passing cars or birds chirping overhead. Star smiled at Marco as she again thought that she had been the one to "win" the lottery as now she knew Marco liked her and she would be spending the entire evening with him watching movies and eating the deliciously addictive nachos that only Marco was able to make. Today had been a great day, yet Star planned on making it, and the days to follow, even better.


	5. Chapter 5 Friday Night

**Friday Night**

The Diaz home was cool and dark as the sun began to sink below the horizon signaling the end of what had been a busy day for the dimensional princess. The only sounds that could be heard were those of faint singing and the rhythmic sound of running water. Star smiled happily as she tried to focus her ears on the sound of Marco singing in the shower, but sadly the closed door and the distance took their toll on the sound waves Marco was emitting, rendering them as only muffled and unintelligible words.

Star laid back on the couch as she, again, processed the day's events in her mind in an effort to reassure herself that this fantastic day had not been an elaborate dream. First, Star learned the meaning of Marco's heart with letters and math inside. Second, she had not only passed her history test, but Marco'ed the dang thing. Thirdly, she had picked up Marco and Alfonso's secret note they had been passing back and forth at the end of Mr. Tenney's class and found out that Marco did actually like her the way that she liked him! Then lastly, at least so far, she and Marco had beaten the tar out of Ludo and his cronies who had staged a poorly executed ambush in a futile attempt to gain Star's ancient family heirloom. Now all she had to do was figure out how to use that information to her advantage and claim a victory of the heart with her best friend.

Star giggled to herself as she thought how silly she sounded comparing her quest for Marco's affection to something that could be won or lost like a battle. Star's ears perked up as she noticed a newfound silence she had not noticed before. Star watched the stairs expectantly, but slunk back down into the couch as Marco did not immediate materialize from the upper portion of the house.

Marco, secretly and silently, watched Star as she lay upon the couch. Marco had to suppress a chuckle when he heard Star groan "Sooooo boooored". Marco eyed Star in silent wonder as she was still wearing his hoodie. Marco blushed as he watched Star lounge around in his hoodie. HIS hoodie. That meant something on Earth, at least in high school. That meant she liked him right? God he hoped that's what it meant. Marco took a step back, collected himself, and strode confidently down the Stars as he called "Are you ready for my famous nachos and movies Star?" Star bolted upright, her cheeks flushed as she stared at Marco and nodded her head rapidly. Marco laughed as he walked into the kitchen "Alrighty then! Give me twenty to thirty minutes and we can get this partay started!"

Star continued to blush as the sounds of Marco rummaging around in the kitchen could be heard as he began gathering the necessary ingredients and implements to create his ultimate culinary masterpiece. "I'm so glad you can't read minds Marco", Star whispered as she got up from her spot on the couch and waltzed into the kitchen to "help" make the nachos.

Marco loved making nachos for Star. This was a surefire way that he knew he could make his best friend happy. Marco chuckled softly as Star sat poised to "help" him make nachos. The nacho making process was not hard, but it was a carefully guarded secret. "Close your eyes Star. I can't let you see the secret ingredient. If you learn the nacho secrets you might not need me anymore and leave" Marco joked while Star dutifully complied. "Marco, I would never leave you. You mean more to me than nachos silly" Star replied before adding "No matter how delicious." Marco blushed as he mixed the secret spices into the cheese and gave it a solid stirring before placing the bowl on the counter. "Would you like to do the honors m'lady" Marco asked as he gestured to the bowl filled with chips and the bowl filled with cheese.

Star smiled brightly as she slid over and poured the molten cheese onto the waiting corn chips. Star giggled as this was the most Marco had actually let her help when it came to his nachos. Marco studied the cheese coverage of the chips and nodded his approval. "Excellent work, I might just wanna keep you around if you keep this up" Marco joked. Star blushed as she picked up the cheese spoon, her usual "helpful" job as she stared at Marco.

Marco picked up the nachos and placed them on a cooking tray and gave Star an affirmative nod before turning and placing the nachos in the oven with the extra ingredients already poured over the top. Star happily began licking the cheese spoon and congratulated herself on "technically" scoring the first taste of Marco's nachos yet again. The time on the stove timer seemed to fly by rapidly as Marco and Star made quick work of the mess that they had created making the movie time treat.

Marco pulled the nachos from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool off a touch before they brought them into the livingroom for the movie night. "Star, don't steal one yet alright? They are really hot. I don't want you to burn yourself" Marco warned as Star, tried, to inch stealthily over to the piping hot nachos. "Ah, but Safe Kid" Star whined as she winked at Marco. Marco blushed profusely as Star excitedly ran back into the livingroom as she called over her shoulder "I call dibs on picking the first movie!" Marco smiled as he muttered "I wouldn't have it any other way".

Star sat on the couch and pondered what movie to pop in to help her facilitate her plan to make Marco realize either A. She liked him or B. He should ask her out. Star smirked as an idea popped into her head. 'I'll throw on a scary movie, then I'll pretend to be scared! That works in the romance movies' Star thought happily as she bounced over to the DVD player and popped in the scariest movie she could find.

Marco walked into the livingroom, nachos in hand, with a large smile on his face. His smiled faded to one of pure terror as he saw the movie Star had picked for them to watch. Silent Mountain. Marco had only ever seen it one time, but that one time still, to this day, gave him nightmares of the creatures that lived in the mountain fog and tricked innocent travelers and villagers deeper into the foggy mountain passes before turning on them when the need for a snack came around.

Needless to say, Star's plan was not going according to plan. Star smirked as yet another jump scare caused Marco to flinch and try to snuggle deeper into Star in a vain effort to distance himself from the nonexistent creatures on the screen. "Marco, its ok. These monsters are not nearly as scary as the ones we beat up on a regular basis" Star giggled as she soothingly stroked Marco's hair and munched down on another nacho. "S-Star…I hate scary movies! I-I can't help it" Marco whined pitifully. "Why not Marco? You are so brave with real ones…and if you hate these types of movies so much, why did you let me pick it" Star asked as she continued to eat the cheesy nacho goodness.

"I-I have to be brave with the r-real monsters Star. I have to b-be brave for y-you" Marco stammered as he buried his face into Star's shoulder. Star looked at Marco for a moment before wrapping him in a hug as her heart melted at Marco's heartfelt reply. "Thank you Marco," Star whispered, "I love how you face your fears for me".

Marco blushed as red as his hoodie that Star was wearing. He couldn't believe he said that. It was so sappy and uncool, yet Star seemed to love it. "I'll do anything for you Star," Marco continued, "I'll fight real monsters and I'll even watch horrible scary movies like this ONE!" Star suppressed a fit of giggles that threatened to burst from her lips as Marco's sweet words were punctuated by him screaming like a little girl as the screen darkened and a "monster" seemingly killed the main character which sent the screen completely dark as the credits rolled.

"My turn, my turn, my turn" Marco chanted as he shot up from his spot on the couch with Star and slid I a different movie before snagging a couple nachos for himself. Star looked at him questioningly as if to ask what they were about to watch only to be answered by Marco's pointing finger. Star looked at the screen and smiled as Marco had selected the romantic comedy "Friday Night" about two friends, who secretly have feelings for each other, hilariously try to convey their feelings only for things to keep going wrong and the "message" being misconstrued as friendly gestures rather than the intended romantic ones.

Marco sat down with a sign as the opening credits rolled for the much friendlier movie that would hopefully wipe out all memories of Star's selection. Star smirked as she thought 'Phase two' as she slid over, leaned her head against Marco's shoulder, and nearly took his right hand in her left before she decided not to push her luck just yet. Marco visibly stiffened at Star's close proximity and his entire right side felt as if it were being zapped by electrodes as Star leaned comfortably into him. Marco's mind raced as he desperately tried to rationalize Star's affectionate actions, but none of the ideas he conjured seemed to want to stick. Instead his mind screamed that Star must like him after all. Marco gently shook his head as he tried to focus on the movie rather than the adorable girl leaning against him happily munching on nachos as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

Marco gulped as two terrifying thoughts came to mind. Either A. Star liked him as was trying to hint this to him or, more likely to Marco's rational mind, B. Star had buried him so deeply in the friend zone that he would never again see the light of day. 'Well, I guess there is only one way to find out', Marco though as he willed his and to grasp Star's as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Marco watched nervously as Star lifted her head from his shoulder and looked down at their hands before simply setting her head back down with, what Marco thought sounded like, a happy sigh.

Star smiled softly as her plan was going better than she ever anticipated as Marco, at this point, had done half her work for her. Now only one thing bugged her, what kind of hand holding was this. It wasn't the simple clasping of hands that little kids in the movies did. This was the full on fingers interlocked kind. Star smiled as she knew what to call it. "Marco, did you know that some people call holding hands like this "waffling" Star asked as she mentally face palmed. 'That's the best you got Butterfly' Star chided herself as she waited for Marco to react.

Marco looked down at their hands and blushed deeper as he mumbled "Yep" a lot more confidently than he felt. Star had not so much reacted at all to his taking her hand. 'Does she like holding my hand this way' Marco thought as he tried to focus on the movie. The only problem was his mind would not stop, at random intervals, remind him that Star's hand was so warm or remind him how soft it felt.

Star smiled slightly to herself as she realized that Marco knew what waffling meant, at least the holding hands kind, and yet he still held her hand. Star suppressed a giggle as she knew only couples held hands like she and Marco were right now. Star yawned quietly as the warmth of the hoodie and Marco's closeness were starting to work their magic and make her eyelids heavier with each passing minute. Star pinched herself with her free hand as she would not allow herself to miss this opportunity with Marco.

Marco noticed Star yawn and smiled at how cute she was as she was obviously fighting through the tiredness that was threatening to lull Start to sleep. Marco frowned as Star let go of his hand and shifted farther away from him. 'Did I do something wrong' Marco panicked only to have that panic changed to a different kind of panic as Star laid her head in his lap and continued to watch the movie. "Star, are you ok? If you're tired you can go to bed. It's not like you will be hurting my feelings or anything" Marco stammered as watched Star's still form in the ever shifting light from the television.

"I'm fine here Marco. I'm just gonna use you as a pillow" Star giggled. Marco blushed as Star snuggled into him more and continued to watch the movie with what appeared, as far as he could tell, to be a happy, yet sleepy, smile on her face. Marco gulped as he watched Star nervously, the movie all but forgotten at this point.

Marco watched Star, studied her, as he tried to figure out what was going on inside the head of his hyperactive best friend. Marco sighed as he could not, to his disappointment, will himself to have mindreading powers. He simply settled for trying another tactic to test Star's reaction to a "boyfriendy", at least to him, maneuver. Marco started stroking Star's soft golden hair with his hand as he tried to both watch the movie and gauge Star's reaction to his touch. Marco was pleasantly surprised when Star did no protest his actions and continued to watch the movie drowsily.

Star felt like she had died and gone to heaven as Marco stroked her hair softly and tenderly as he, at least Star hoped he was, demonstrated another level of affection that she was thoroughly enjoying. Then, nearly as quickly as it had started, Marco stopped. Star could not suppress the whine that escaped her lips at the disappointment that came with the absents of Marco's hand caressing her hair gently. Marco seemed surprised when Star looked back up at him and asked "can you keep doing that please? It feels really nice." Marco blushed "You like it when I do that?" Star smiled shyly and murmured "uh hu" sweetly. Marco grinned as Star put her head back down and he again began to stroke her hair lovingly.

Marco's heart nearly leapt from his chest as he heard Star sigh happily, this time for sure happily, as he resumed stroking her beautiful hair. 'Maybe I'm crazy, but I think Star might…might like me' Marco told himself as hope filled his chest and stomach with butterflies as his heart continued to beat rapidly as it had done since walking into that scary movie, except now it was only Star that made his heart race wildly.

The end credits to the movie started to play as the boy and girl kissed under the light of the stars. Marco was about to suggest they call it a night and head to bed, given that it was just past midnight, when he noticed a soft snoring in the new found quite of the room following the movies conclusion. Marco looked down and found that Star had fallen asleep at some point. Marco chuckled softly as he gently repositioned himself so that Star's head gently hit the couch rather than falling swiftly which would have woken up his sleeping best friend. Marco stretched as he stood up and yawned quietly himself. Marco turned around and, as gently and carefully as he could, scooped Star into his arms bridal style and tiptoed his way up the stairs of the now darkened home.

Marco pushed Star's door open further with his foot and cringed when the door creaked. Star, to his relief, did not stir from her slumber. Marco tiptoed over to Star's bed and gently laid her down and covered her up in her soft and colorful blanket. Marco smiled tenderly as he bent down and, bravely, kissed Star on the cheek and whispered "Good night Star, sweet dreams". Marco was about to turn and walk away when he heard Star's voice and froze like a deer in the headlights. "Love you…M-Marco" Star called out drowsily as she rolled over and snuggled deeper into her blankets and pillows.

Marco stood frozen in place as he watched Star. 'There's no way…' Marco thought as he walked over and examined the sleeping princess, but sure enough she was completely fast asleep. Marco walked away dazed as he struggled to wrap his mind around her words. "She…loves me" Marco asked a passing laser puppy who only looked at him strangely and ran into Star's room where his brothers and sisters were piled up on their doggy bed. Marco staggered into his room and sat on his bed as he processed Star's words. "Well if psychology means anything", Marco muttered looking at his bookshelf filled with psychology books, "I think she was telling the truth…" Marco smiled goofily as he began planning his bold strategy to win the princess over. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna take you on a date you will never forget Star" Marco whispered as he lay down and covered up in his blanket. "Then, I'm gonna make you my best friend," Marco yawned" and my girlfriend" Marco muttered happily as sleep began to settle in giving way to dreams of Star and how wonderful her hand felt in his.


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday

**Saturday**

Marco paced his floor worriedly as he watched the sun start to peek over the rooftops of the houses across the street. Marco bit his lip in concern as he turned to his yellow notepad where he had been, trying, to organize a list of activities he would surprise Star with today before he asked her out. The only problem was he only had three ideas written for all day so far. Marco looked at his list in concern as he eyed the itinerary critically. First there would be a special breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and Star's favorite apricot jelly. Marco could not suppress the grin that formed on his lips as he remembered the first time Star had tried out the new jelly. Marco shook his head in wonderment at how Star had managed to eat an entire loaf of bread and emptied the previously full jar of jelly of its contents.

Marco scrolled his finger down to the second item on his list. 'Then we will go to the park' Marco thought happily as he remembered how Star had really enjoyed Echo Creeks large park where they played on the swings and walked the laser puppies. 'Although, this time maybe we can leave the laser puppies at home since they tend to like antagonizing the squirrels too much' Marco thought as his grin grew wider at the memory of terrified laser puppies taking him for a drag when the squirrels "launched their vicious counterattack", as Star noted.

Marco moved his finger down to the last objective on his list of things to do for his "date" with Star. Dinner. Marco frowned at that as that was literally all he had wrote. While he would admit that these ideas were not back, they just were not good either. They were so, cliché. 'Star deserves better than cliché' Marco thought sadly as he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trashcan near his desk. Marco lay down on his bed, ruffling his hair. 'Come on brain, think' Marco silently begged. Unfortunately for him, nothing came to mind. Marco sighed as he got up and walked to his door, "I guess a cliché plan is better than no plan at all" Marco remarked to himself as he opened his door and walked down to the hall to make planned breakfast for Star, silently hoping she would love it the with each step he took.

Marco, however, stopped in his tracks when he heard a muffled voice coming from Star's room. 'She's awake this early on a Saturday' Marco asked internally as he made his way to her door and pressed his ear to the solid wooden surface. Marco's eyes widened as he hear a faint and weak sounding Star calling out "Marco". Marco opened the door swiftly to reveal that Star was still in her bed. Marco sighed in relief as his worst fear that Star had been hurt in a surprise monster attack had not come to fruition. "Marco, is that you" Star called out weakly from her hidden place bundled in her covers. "Ya, it's me Star, are you ok" Marco asked unable to keep the worried edge from his voice as he walked closer to Star's bed.

Star poked her head up from the covers to reveal that she looked paler than she usually did and that her hearts even seemed a less vibrant shade of their usual cheerful pinkness. Marco stared at her in shock as the realization that Star must be sick began to sink in. "Marco, I think Ludo must have poisoned me. I'm glad you seem ok. I don't want you to die too" Star spoke shakily as she leaned deeper into her pillows in relief upon seeing that Marco appeared unaffected by the obviously devious poisonous plot of Ludo.

Marco smiled sadly at Star as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Scoot closer Star" Marco gently ordered while motioning for Star to come closer. Star shakily complied as she was bid and scooted closer to Marco. Marco placed the back of his hand to her forehead and nodded his head sagely before muttering "Yep, you are sick alright". Star looked at Marco and kindly smiled at him "Marco, I know you are trying to be positive, but this is it for me. I'm the last of the Butterflies" Star said dramatically as she snuggled into Marco's legs. "Star, you are not going to die," he chuckled "You are sick. Don't worry though. I'm gonna take care of you" Marco said while smiling down at the girl beside him.

Star blushed "Really Marco, you think you can save me" she asked hopefully. Marco grinned "Ya, Star. I will save you. Don't I always" he asked as he puffed out his chest, doing his best superhero impression. "I'm the one who does the saving Marco…" Star replied tiredly. "Hey…I'll let it slide today princess. You stay here and I'll be right back". Marco stood up and was almost out the door when Star fearfully asked "You promise". Marco smiled tenderly as Star before holding up his pinky finger to her "Promise".

Star smirked as Marco left the room. "That went better than I expected" Star mused. "I guess I'm a better actress than I thought. I'm so getting an "A" in theater this time" Star giggled. 'A whole day where Marco babied her and paid her all his attention', Star thought gleefully as she continued to lay on her bed waiting for Marco to return from whatever task he was going to perform. Star blushed at the thought of Marco babying her all day long which caused her hearts to begin to glow. Star panicked as the creaking of the stairs told her Marco was coming back and her hearts were glowing! Star dove under her blankets waiting for the pink light to recede before poking her head back out to see Marco with two buckets and a washcloth draping his neck. One of the buckets was empty while the other was filled with water.

"Hey Star. If you feel you need to throw up or something, here is an empty bucket for you" Marco said as he sat the bucket down next to her bed. Marco wet the washcloth, carefully folded it, and placed it on Star's warm forehead in an attempt to cool her fever. Star "looked up" at the washcloth before asking "What is that for Marco" as she did her best to sound as sickly as possible. Marco gently brushed Star's hair with his hand "It's to help cool you down Star. You have a fever" Marco said simply before slowly standing back up. "I'm gonna let you rest Star. I'll be back soon to check on you" Marco said before walking to Star's door. Marco turned back to Star before leaving the room "Call me if you need anything Star. Anything".

Star blushed at Marco's caring words. The only problem Star had now was a frustrating lack of her karate fighting crush. Star pondered a way to get Marco to pay attention to her. That was the point of her "fake sickness" spell that was intended to fool enemies rather than friends.

Marco sat on his bed as he ran through the possible ways to take care of Star and help her to feel better faster, his plans of getting Star on a date temporarily forgotten. Marco silently went through a checklist for taking care of a sick person his mom had taught him. "I gave her a throw up bucket, I put a wet washcloth on her head…now what" Marco muttered to himself. "She will need to eat soon, but it will have to be something she can stomach. So nothing too hard on her, or she will need that bucket" Marco thought.

Marco smiled as he remembered how his mom always made chicken noodle soup for him when he got sick. "Yep, that will work" Marco muttered softly as he lay down to wait a couple minutes before he needed to check on Star and her washcloth. Marco smiled to himself as the minutes ticked by silently. "The best laid plans of mice and men I guess..." Marco mused. Marco sat up, startled as his phone sang out "Space unicorn, soaring through the stars" as he swiftly scooped up his phone. "Star" Marco asked in worried confusion as he clicked the "accept" button.

"Star? Are you ok" Marco asked worriedly as he heard gentle coughing on the other end of the line. "Marco, can you come here" she asked as she "coughed" again. "I'll be right there" Marco said as he stood up and jogged down the hall and swiftly entered Star's room. Marco looked at Star expectantly as she continued to lay on the bed, phone in hand. Star opened her eyes slowly and gave Marco a weak smile. Marco's heart hurt as he watched Star lay there, looking like a shell of her usual happy and energetic self. "You rang m'lady" Marco asked with a flourish. Star swallowed hard as she did her best to suppress her blush.

Marco walked over to Star, taking her washcloth from her head. He dipped the now slightly warm cloth into the cool water bucket and rung it out before folding it and gently placing it back to her forehead. "Marco, I was wondering…if you could stay with me…I'm lonely" Star whined pitifully. Marco mentally wondered how any living being could be so adorable.

"Of course I'll stay with you Star. It's my job to take care of you and make you feel better" Marco said gently before sliding into bed next to her. Star smiled happily at the success of her simple plan. Marco was with paying attention to her again! Star gently snuggled into Marco as she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head into his lap before sighing happily. Marco blushed at their positioning as he shakily began stroking Star's hair gently in an effort to comfort his poor sick friend.

The day passed slowly as Marco occasionally redid Star's washcloth and would allow Star to snuggle him as this seemed to make the sick girl happy. Marco's face was in a nearly continuous state of redness. 'Why is she so freakin cute' Marco silently asked as this would be a dream come true if it were under better circumstances. Marco released a sad sigh as he though how this wonderful situation was only possible because of Star being sick, which was terrible. Star looked up at him, worry evident in her tired looking eyes. "What's the matter Marco" Star asked worriedly. 'I hope he doesn't mind that I'm snuggling him' Star thought desperately.

"I'm just sad you aren't feeling very well Star" Marco muttered before looking at his phone. His eyes widened when he noticed what time it was. '6:34pm' Marco mentally panicked 'I never fed her'! Marco, as gently as his adrenalin rushed muscles would allow, pried Star from him as he stood up. "Star! I'm soooo sorry! I was supposed to make you soup to help you feel better! I'm such a bad boyfriend! I'm gonna go make you soup now! You need energy to get better! I'll be right back" Marco said frantically as he ran from the room as if his life depended upon it.

Star sat up and stared at the door Marco had just bolted through. 'Did he just call himself my "boyfriend"' Star asked herself. As this information sank in Star excitedly flailed around her bed, completely unable to contain her happiness and excitement.

Marco, already in the kitchen, opened a Campbell's chicken noodle soup can as his eyes widened as his previous words sank into his mind. "Di-did I really call myself her boyfriend…in front of her" Marco frightened asked himself as he stared wide eyed up in the direction of Star's room despite not being able to see it. Marco shakily poured the soup in a bowl before placing it in the microwave and setting the timer for two minutes. "Damage control, I need to bring her the soup and see if she even noticed. Ya, she's so sick she probably didn't even notice" Marco chuckled in hopefully as he did his best to suppress the rising dread.

Marco walked back into the room as if he were walking on a pane of glass that would crack, break, and drop him into a pit of lions at any moment. "H-here's you soup sweethear…I mean Star" Marco chuckled nervously as he mentally kicked himself. Star giggled weakly as Marco sat the wooden breakfast try in Star's lap as she sat up. "I, uh, hope you, err, are feeling well enough to e-eat it" Marco stammered. "Careful though, it's still really hot" he gently cautioned. "O-ok Safe kid" Star murmured as she gently touched her right check, as she could feel the heat rising to her hearts as she had fully caught Marco's latest verbal slipup.

Marco silently continued to panic as he watched Star nervously as she gingerly at the soup. 'Well, she isn't acting weird…I guess she didn't catch it' Marco asked himself hopefully. Star happily ate the delicious soup as she could continually, and sneakily, glace over at Marco's adorable face as he obviously continued to panic. 'He is so cute when he gets all worked up' Star giggled to herself as she sipped on her soup.

Marco looked over in surprise as Star gently placed the wooden tray in his lap. "I'm done Marco. Aren't you proud of me? I finished it all up" Star replied doing her best to still sound sick, yet happy. Marco sighed as he picked up her tray to take it to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "Marco, is there any way we can watch a movie in here together" Star asked innocently as she feigned a weak cough. Marco nodded dumbly as Star brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and gently tucked in behind her ear. "Ya…just…let me get my…uh…computer" Marco murmured as his faced flushed deeply. "Just let me go get it really quick". Marco stood up, tray in hand and quickly walked from the room.

'Thank goodness. I don't think she noticed anything. I guess it's a good thing she is feeling under the weather' Marco thought as he quickly washed Star's soup bowl and spoon. Marco left them on the drying rack as he hurriedly went up the stairs and down the hall to his room to find his computer and charger as the computer dying in the middle of a movie would be disappointing. Marco smiled as he successfully found both the charger and computer before he trotted down the hall back to Star's room.

Star seemed to brighten up as Marco moved a small wooden table to the end of Star's bed and placed his computer on it. Marco plugged it in and sat at the end of Star's bed as he turned on his computer and turned to Star. "So, what would you like to watch princess" Marco asked giving Star a smile that sent tingles down her spine. "Can we watch that thing we watch sometimes…flicks net? It has so many options" Star asked hopefully. Marco chucked "Ya, we can watch Netflix. It's not like I could say no to those bluebell eyes anyway". Marco blushed as he turned away from Star having caught his flirty words too late. Star silently giggled at Marco's continued displays of accidental affection.

Marco pulled up Netflix and scooted back to sit next to Star "So, what would you like to watch" Marco asked as he tried to dispel his own feelings of awkwardness. "I don't know…can we look at the cartoons" Star asked pleadingly. "Like I could say no…" Marco murmured as he went to the cartoon section and began scrolling though the options slowly and waited for Star to find something that caught her eye. Star brightened up as Marco passed by an option that had a girl in a red and black polka dotted suit on the picture display. "Wait, go back one" Star commanded gently as Marco instantly obeyed Star's request. "Hmm, "Miraculous adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir"? Sounds interesting…lets watch that one! We go on adventures all the time" Star stated as she scooted closer to Marco. "If that's what you want to watch m'lady, then that's what you shall get" Marco remarked playfully as he hit the play button.

Star smiled as she placed her head on Marco's chest and heard the gentle, yet hurried beating of his heart. Marco blushed profusely again, as had seemingly become a habit today. Marco silently prayed that Star didn't notice his pounding heart, even though was sure that wasn't a possibility with her ear that close to his chest. 'I guess I can hope she at least doesn't get a concussion...' Marco thought wearily.

Star was enjoying every minute of her "snuggle time" with Marco as they watched what was rapidly becoming her favorite show in the entire world. "Marco, I wish I was as awesome as ladybug" Star remarked as Netflix asked if they were still watching again. Marco chuckled as gently gave Star a squeeze with his left arm that was wrapped around Star as she watched the screen, her head never leaving his chest the entire time they were watching the show. "Star, you are far more awesome than Ladybug. Ladybug wishes she were you" Marco chuckled giving her another squeeze. "You think so Marco" Star asked as her face reddened. "Yep, you are the real "cat's meow" Marco joked as he stole one of Cat Noir's lines.

Star's blush intensified as she snuggled deeper into Marco. "Marco," Star asked tentatively," do you think that we could have Netflix dates every weekend". Marco blushed, mouth went dry, and eyes widened in shock as he tried to process Star's words. Star looked up at Marco apprehensively "We don't have t-to if you don't want" Star whispered. Marco wrapped Star in both arms and, with every ounce of courage in his body, kissed the top of Star's head. "Ya, if you want Star. Just try not to be sick every weekend…ok" Marco replied shyly.

Star smiled tiredly as she snuggled into Marco and yawned happily. "Sounds like a deal" Star whispered as her smile remained in place even as she started to succumb to the warmth of Marco's affectionate embrace. "I think we will call it a night sleepyhead" Marco chuckled softly as he gently caressed Star's soft golden hair. Marco made to move, but Star held him fast in place. "Can…can you stay with me until I fall asleep Marco" Star asked tiredly as she rubbed her left eye. Marco gulped before nodding in affirmation. "Thank you Marco" Star mumbled as she tried to snuggle closer to Marco.

Marco continued to blush and stroke Star's hair, something he had come to find she seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Marco looked down and noted Star's soft and even keeled breathing that seemed to indicate that sleep had taken the princess to the land of dreams. Marco reluctantly and gently released himself from Star's grasp and gently placed her head on one of her many colorful pillows. Marco was about to go unplug his computer when he noticed Star seemingly trying searching for something in her sleep, as if she were trying to grab something. Marco blushed as he realized what Star was searching for. 'Me', Marco thought as his blush intensified to the point that his red hoodie now looked pink by comparison.

Marco silently grabbed his hoodie from the back of Star's desk chair and gingerly placed it in her searching hands before she woke up to find he had gotten up. Star's hands grasped the hoodie and pulled it in gently as she cuddled the hoodie and released a relieved sigh. Marco too released his own sigh as he walked gingerly walked over to his computer, closed it, and then unplugged it from the wall. Marco smiled at Star and tiptoed over to her and bent down and placed a gentle kiss to the heart on her cheek which, surprisingly, glowed. Marco worriedly watched as her cheek stayed lit up before gently fading back to normal as Star did not stir from her sleep.

Marco smiled happily and whispered "Sweet dreams Star. I love you" as he stole silently out of her room and back to his. "There is always another day" Marco sighed as he laid down on his bed and silently sympathized with Cat Noir. Sleep closed in quickly and Marco was soon lightly snoring and dreaming dreams of saving Star and her falling hopelessly in love with him.

 **I'm sorry this one took so long to post. Life can get extremely busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I can get another chapter written before the week is out. Thank you for reading and more so for your patience.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sunday

**Sunday: The Final Straw**

The Diaz home was quite as Star slunk from her room and stealthily walked down the hall to Marco's room. Star, dressed in her nightgown, giggled quietly to herself as she prepared to put her clever plan into action. Star pressed gently into Marco's wooden door and peered in through the new opening. Star's eyes widened in surprise as she let the door fully swing open as she gazed at an empty bed rather than Marco's sleeping form.

Star looked around frantically trying to spot where her best friend could be, as her discovery would ruin her "carefully" crafted plans. Star silently searched his room looking for any indication as to where he had gone. Star frowned as she found no trace of Marco and she slunk back down the hall to her room. She was just about to walk through her already open door when an orange sticky note caught her eye. "That's new" Star muttered to herself as she pulled the note from her door and began to read. "Star, I went out early to get us a special surprise breakfast, so don't eat yet- Marco".

Star smiled as the content of the note sunk in "Marco is so sweet" Star giggled as she pranced into her room and flopped down on her bed, her "carefully crafted" plan all but forgotten at the prospect of a surprise breakfast from Marco.

Marco carefully opened the front door and walked in before placing the box on the coffee table. Marco looked around the livingroom, only mildly surprised Star was not already up causing some form of mayhem. Marco smiled at the thought of Star, flaming rainbows, and happy crazed laser puppies bouncing around the house. "Star, I got breakfast" he called up the stairs. Marco waited a moment and sighed when he received no response. "I guess it is Sunday. It's not like she has to be up for school or something" Marco muttered as he walked up the stairs and to the first room to the left.

Marco leaned against Star's open doorframe and smirked as the Queen to be had fallen back to sleep on her bed. "Too cute" Marco sighed before he walked over to Star's bed and began playfully "Booping" Star's nose. Star's eyes slowly opened and a smiled spread across her face as she gave Marco a rather confused look.

Marco gulped as he stared into her cerulean eyes. "uh, hehe, good morning beautiful. Breakfast is down stairs when you are ready" Marco stammered before beating a hasty retreat down the stairs and to the livingroom. 'Did I really just call her beautiful to her face? Come on Diaz! Pull yourself together. You gotta be smoother than that! And what was with the stuttering' Marco internally panicked as he ran to the kitchen and busily grabbed two plates for their special shared breakfast.

Star was glad Marco had left her room as quickly as he had or he would have seen a happy and giggly mess with full on glowing checks. "He thinks I'm beautiful" Star sighed to herself as she pulled herself out of her warm and comfortable bed and dreamily walked down the stairs to the livingroom where Marco was waiting with two plates and a box that, at least Star hoped, held the promised breakfast surprise that she had all but been drooling over since she read his note he had left on her door.

"MMM, whatever it is, it sure smells wonderful" Star sang as she plopped down next to Marco, eyeing him expectantly. Marco smiled brightly upon seeing how happy Star appeared to be. 'Thank goodness, she must not have been awake enough to catch it" Marco thought. "Without further ado, I present to you, Miss Butterfly, the largest cinnamon roll I can possibly imagine" Marco proclaimed before lifting the lid to reveal a truly large cinnamon roll. Marco smirked as he watched Star's eyes, literally, begin to twinkle like her namesake in the night sky.

"Marco! This looks sooo good! Where did you get this and why have I never been introduced to this yumminess before" Star said with a playful whine in her voice. "I got it from a special bakery downtown. They are kinda famous for their giant cinnamon rolls. The trick is getting one" Marco stated nonchalantly. Star gave Marco a confused look "What do you mean "The trick is getting one"". Marco rubbed the back on his head sheepishly "Well, they are extremely popular. So… they sell out quickly. I went downtown at about five to get in line. I got luck and got one". Star stared at Marco as if he had grown a second head "You got up that early on a weekend…for me" Star asked hopefully. "Well, ya. I knew you would love this. I have to take care of you. It's my job after all" Marco chuckled nervously.

"Well, Earth guide, you are doing a wonderful job" Star teased as she booped him nose playfully. Marco blushed at the praise. "Let's h-hurry and dig in before i-it gets too cold" Marco chuckled nervously as he ripped off a large piece of the cinnamon roll and placed it on Star's place before ripping off a piece for himself.

Star smiled softly at Marco as she watched him take his first bite of the cinnamon roll. Marco made happy noises and he munched on his piece which made Star giggle. Star turned to her piece and took a bite out of the large piece Marco had ripped off for her. Star's eyes closed blissfully as the wonderful flavors of the cinnamon roll engulfed her senses and she too began to munch happily on the rightfully famous bun.

"Wow…this is delicious! I'm sooo happy! It tastes just like it smells" Star murmured happily as she took another bite. "Right? These cinnamon roll have even won competitions" Marco stated. Star looked at Marco with wonderment in her eyes. "They have cinnamon roll competitions on earth" Star asked excitedly. "hahaha, yes Star. No, they do not fight with cinnamon rolls, so don't ask" Marco chuckled. Star gave Marco an obviously fake pout "Ah, but that would be so fun…but really, how does that work? How do you have a competition with food" Star asked. "Well, the contestants make their best cinnamon roll and judges at the competition try it. Then the judges pick who they think the winner should be" Marco explained. "I think you would win a nacho competition" Star stated simply as she ripped off another piece of cinnamon roll.

Marco blushed at her complement and smiled at Star "You know Star, you are the only one I make my nachos for". Star turned her head and hurriedly tried to chew as she had stuffed far too much cinnamon roll in her mouth which caused her cheeks to puff out adorably. Marco, upon seeing Star's face, started laughing so hard that tears began to stream down his face. Star finally managed to swallow the oversized bite "What? Why are you laughing" She asked innocently. "You…you…look like a chip…chipmunk" Marco managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. "Well, I'm your chipmunk…so deal with it Diaz" Star huffed before taking another, smaller, bite of her piece.

"Well my chipmunk," Marco laughed "you need to remember to take smaller bites". Star smiled at Marco "Dully noted". Star was about to take another bite, but she stopped short as she remembered what she had intended to ask Marco when her cheeks were full. "Marco, am I really the only one you make nachos for" She asked softly. Marco, taken aback by the sudden shift just managed to mutter "Y-ya, why" Star looked over at Marco shyly "I…I just didn't realize it was such an honor…thank you". Marco blushed and rubbed his hair "Your welcome Star, I have to take care of you. You are special to me" Marco murmured.

Star smiled happily and devoured the rest of her piece of the cinnamon roll as if nothing had happened. Marco watched Star expectantly, wondering if she was going to push the topic further. Marco sighed as Star ripped off another piece of cinnamon roll and began to munch happily. 'I guess I'm off the hook' Marco thought. Marco reached over and ripped off another piece and began to eat it happily as he enjoyed the silence that came over the house as they continued to eat the giant cinnamon roll.

Star's eyes darted over to Marco and she smiled mischievously to herself as she took another bite of her now second favorite Earth food. 'You are so not off the hook yet Diaz' Star thought to herself as she grinned at Marco's obliviousness.

Marco licked the frosting from his fingers before grabbing his and Star's now finished plates. "What about the rest of it though" Star whined as Marco shut the box on the half eaten treat. "We can save it for later you know. It's not like I'm gonna throw the rest away. That would be wasteful," Marco visibly shuttered upon hearing that dreadful word, "and I absolutely hate wastefulness, almost as much as I hate wet socks". Star's eyes traveled from Marco's brown eyes down to his socks and back several times before she smirked "You must really not like wasting Diaz". Marco's smile only grew as he turned on his heel and replied with a "Nope" that made Star giggle as Marco over exaggerated the p sound by popping his lips dramatically.

"So Marco," Star called out as noises could be heard in the kitchen from Marco putting away the treat," what else did you have planned for today" Star asked playfully. Marco poked his head back into the room, a goofy smiled spreading across his face. "Well Princess, I was gonna let you decide on that. I love your plans" Marco said before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Star pondered upon Marco's request. This was her chance! "Um, Marco? Is there anything you don't want to do specifically" Star asked. "You know, just so I can take it off my list of options" Star added hastily. Star smiled lightly to herself as he heard Marco say "found it" to himself before she heard a scurrying sound as Marco again poked his head around the corner. "I'm fine with whatever you wanna do Star…So long as we do not die. That is my one stipulation. No potential death" Marco said with a large grin plastered to his face as he again disappeared into the kitchen.

'Anything eh', Star thought to herself gleefully. 'That means I could….ask to go on a date? A real Earth date! Yes, that's it' Star smiled and congratulated herself on her cleverness. "Well, how about we go on a date" Star called into the kitchen. After several tense moments of silence a clattering noise could be heard echoing throughout the house. Star frowned 'I didn't kill him did I? This is supposed to be an Earth date…not a Mewni one that had a 38.52% chance of death, dismemberment, or maiming. Star blinked several times as a red blur shot past her from the kitchen and up the stairs with a barely intelligible cry for her to get ready. Star giggled happily to herself "Good, I didn't kill him" before she skipped up the stairs to her room to get ready.

Marco stood with his back to his now closed door with a goofy grin seemingly stuck to his face. Marco's heart was racing now, which he was glad for, since Star had seemingly made it stop moments earlier when she asked to go on a date. WITH HIM! "I'm so glad I used a plastic bowl instead of a glass one" Marco said to himself as he pushed off the door to go to his computer to look up what movies were playing and at what time so that he could plan their day around that. Marco smiled seeing that most of the movies at the local theater had a showing around three which would make it easier than he hoped. "All we gotta do it get there a little early and then Star can pick the movie and bam! It doesn't matter what she picks because that movie will start in the next ten to fifteen minutes" Marco said happily as he marveled at his continued good fortune.

Marco jumped up from his computer and hastily grabbed a clean set of his signature clothes before he bolted straight into his closed door and landed on the ground with an "oomph". Marco sheepishly looked at the door as he stood up, calmly opened it, and then bolted to the bathroom to shower. "I need to be more careful, I don't wanna get too excited to where I hurt myself and we have to cancel our date…" Marco said with worry as he slipped carefully into the shower.

Star smiled to herself in the mirror as she nodded her approval at her usual outfit. "Marco likes me as I am, therefore, normal me it is" Star said cheerfully as she skipped out of her room and down the stairs to wait for Marco, the ever meticulous Marco she adored, to get ready.

Marco nervously walked door the stairs, but smiled when he saw Star waiting for him on the couch. Although he would never admit it, he was glad she had not gone over the top, in typical Star fashion, with her appearance because he was certain that his heart would not be able to take it. "You ready Star" Marco asked nervously as he hesitantly held his hand out for help her up from the couch. Marco could have sworn that he felt the tingling of electricity when her hand touched his has he helped to guide her for the couch.

Star smiled at Marco, secretly glad he had dressed casually like she had. She hand fallen for him because he changed himself for her. She fell for the goofball who wasn't afraid to be complexly himself with her. "So, where are we going" Star asked, or at least tried to ask, as flirtatiously as possible to get an adorable rise out of Marco. Star smiled brightly as Marco delivered. "I am… I mean you…no…we are going…It's a surprise" Marco stammered as he all but dragged Star out the front door as she giggled mischievously.

Star happily walked down the sidewalk with Marco towards the center of town while Star continuously kept casting glances down at their hands as Marco had yet to let go. Marco nervously pulled at the collar of his hoodie with his free hand as he kept glancing over to Star to gauge her reaction as he was all too aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand. Marco released a nervous sign as they neared their first destination and he reluctantly released Star's hand. Marco happily noted Star disappointed expression as he stopped holding her hand as he reached for his wallet.

"What flavor would you like Star" Marco asked earnestly as he pointed to the many options listed on the side of the colorful trailer. Star's momentary frown twisted back into a pleased grin upon registering that Marco had brought her to her favorite snow cone "shop" in all of Echo Creek. Star barely gave the "menu" a second glace before she chirped "Rainbow please". Marco chuckled "I should have known…". Marco smiled up at the snow cone man "Can I get one rainbow snow cone and one vanilla raspberry snow cone please" Marco asked happily as he handed the man the money. "Sure thing kid" was all the man said before the sound of the ice being shredded could be heard.

"Here ya go. One Rainbow and one Vanilla Raspberry" Marco accepted the offered treats enthusiastically before he turned and gave the multicolored snow cone to the already bouncing Star. Star happily dipped her spoon into her snow cone and took a large bite as Marco began head further into town. Star's face scrunched up as the cold of the snow cone chilled her mouth and teeth "Sooooo cold" Star whined as she took another, although smaller, bite. "hahaha, Ya, smaller bites are a good idea Star" Marco chuckled as he and Star seemingly wandered downtown Echo Creek and enjoyed their snow cones.

"Where are we going Marco" Star asked in confusion as they made their second pass back over Echo Creek, the same creek for which the town was named. "You will see" Marco said mysteriously as he took another sip of his rapidly melting snow cone before he checked his phone for the time. Star eyed Marco suspiciously be shrugged it off as she was thoroughly enjoying her "date" with Marco even if she had no idea what was going on. She was just happy to be spending quality time with him.

Marco tossed his empty cup into the trashcan at the end of the bridge before turning at the crosswalk. Star recognized that this was the older part of downtown, but she had only been down here once since she had been on Earth. Marco smiled as he came to a stop and pointed at the electronic board inside a glass box that had two people in it. "Pick a movie Star" was all that Marco said as he smiled brightly at having kept Star in the dark about their true destination. Star's eyes grew wide and sparkly as she realized Marco was taking her to an actual Earth movie. In the theater! Just like in the romantic movies she had seen on T.V when Marco was out, doing homework, or sleeping.

Star's eyes roved down the board as she examined each title, trying to decipher what kind of movie it was based on that knowledge alone. Star's face cracked into a mischevious grin as she spotted a promising choice. "I think we should see "Her"" Star proclaimed as she pointed excitedly at the board. Marco smiled and checked his phone. 'The movie starts at 3:15 P.M and it is…3:02 P.M, perfect' Marco thought. "Two tickets to see "Her" please" Marco asked the lady behind the counter who smiled happly at him before handing him the tickets in exchange for the money. "Enjoy your movie you two" She called happily as she winked at Marco. Marco blushed heavily as he held the door open for Star as she pranced in.

Marco bought the popcorn and drinks and followed Star down the long dimly lit hallway to theater 4 where their movie would be starting within five minutes. "Where should be sit" Marco whispered as he eyed the dark theater for a spot with two open seats. "There" Star whispered back with such exuberance that it could almost be qualified as regular talking. Marco smiled fondly as he followed Star up the stairs and down a surprisingly empty middle aisle and sat down in the middle. "Wow Star, are you sure that you haven't been to a movie before? These seats are perfect" Marco whispered in amazement as their seats were not too close to the screen, but also not too far away either. Star smiled brightly at Marco before snagging some popcorn "I'm just that good Marco. I mean I am a princess from another dimension after all". Marco eyed her in amazement as she tossed the popcorn in her mouth and ate it happily.

Marco peered around them and noticed that no one was sitting in their row, almost as if they were granting them the privacy that he had been silently praying for. Marco's gave Star a sideways glance and found, to his scheming pleasure, that Star had placed her drink in the opposite cupholder. 'Score' Marco thought excitedly as the movie began to roll through the opening credits. 'Just be smooth Diaz, smooth" Marco willed himself as he gently lifted the middle dividing are that separated him and Star. Star noticed this and stared at him as if he were some sort of magical being himself. Marco blushed furiously as Star, not him, made the first move and slid over to where their shoulders touched ever so slightly as Star smiled brightly and silently offered him some popcorn. Marco couldn't help but to return her infectious smile as they both turned to watch the movie.

The movie, much to Marco's surprise, was actually really good. The movie was about a guy who went off to college. He felt so very alone even though this was his second year at school. Life at school was mundane and sad as he watched how other people interacted so easily with everyone else while he was left feeling alone, even among his few friends. Everything changed when he met "her". Their first meeting was not "great", but it was certainly memorable for him as she nearly ran him over on her bike while on her way to class. From that moment on, he knew she was special. He could not stop seeing her beautiful golden hair or her sparkling cerulean eyes in his dreams. The next time he met the girl he had called her by her name, much to the embarrassment of the girl. This, somehow, led to them spending gradually more time together as their relationship slowly blossomed rather than burst into flames quickly only to sputter out just as fast. Their relationship was a growing affection.

While Marco had managed to watch and take in the whole movie, there was always something trying to grab his attention. Marco, had at some point in the first twenty minutes, intertwined his hand with Star's and she had never let go. Marco had watched the rest of the movie blissfully as he would occasionally glance down at their interlocked hands and pause to silently take in the smell of Star's strawberry shampoo as she had leaned her head against his shoulder at, what he estimated was the middle of the movie. Needless to say the fact that he was able to focus on the movie at all was a miracle in and off itself given that he was sure Star would ask him questions, as is often customary following watching a movie, that would have busted him had he not paid attention.

Star sighed happily as she leaned her head against Marco's shoulder. 'This is sooooo cute' Star thought as she took in the smell of Marco's cologne. Star's smile only grew as Marco did not seem to mind their closeness at all. He seemed to take it in stride and even leaned his head against hers! 'Just like in the movies' Star internally squealed as she continued to watch the movie. The end of the movie left her teary eyed as the boy and girl said their vows at the alter before cutting to the end credits. Star frowned as the movie credits continued to roll as she knew that they would break away from this comfortable position. Star suppressed a groan as Marco stood up, yet he did not drop her hand. Instead he picked up the empty cups and placed them in the empty popcorn bag and picked it all up with one hand. Star happily stood and followed him out of the theater room.

Marco blushed deeply as he lead Star from the theater room and deposited the trash in the trashcan as they passed it. Marco stopped in front of the restrooms and pointed at the girl's room with his free thumb "You should probably try to go to the restroom before we grab head out. I wouldn't want you to have an accident on the way to dinner" Marco stated nonchalantly. "You are taking me to dinner too" Star asked excitedly. "Y-yep. Sure am now hurry or the restroom line will get crazy long. It always does". Star dashed into the girl's room and Marco bolted to the boy's room.

Marco sighed as he calmly resumed his resting positon as he waited for Star to finish up. Star walked from the restroom and stopped like a deer in the headlights and blushed. Marco was standing in his "prime flirting stance" that he used to do to Jackie, except now it was for her. Star internally squealed again and hurriedly walked over. "You ready Marco" Star asked innocently as she looked Marco up and down and giggled at his silly habit that let her know that he was trying to be smooth.

"Hey," Marco whined, "that was my line" he said as the whiny voice gave way to laughing as he again took Star's hand in his and led her out the main doors of the theater. Marco blushed as Star did not protest this display of affection at all, but rather made it deeper as she interlocked their fingers together. "So, what would you like to eat tonight Princess? Pick anything you want" Marco encouraged. Marco's smile only grew larger as Star's excitement seemed to mount even higher, if that were even possible.

Star brought her free hand to her lips and tapped them as she thought of a place to eat that both her and Marco would enjoy. Marco pensively bit his own lip as he watched Star tap hers, almost teasingly. 'Good lord…just pick a place Star' Marco thought desperately as he tried vainly to pry his eyes away from her lips. "Is that anything you just do not want to eat Marco" Star asked sweetly as she stared up into his eyes and smiled mischievously as she connected to dots on what Marco seemed to be staring at. "hu? Um, h-ow abou…err…no Asian food tonight" Marco stammered as he turned his head in an attempt to hide his blush, but Star smiled brightly at having gotten that cute reaction out of him.

"Okay, no Asian food tonight…how about Italian? Or is that too cheesy" Star said as she laughed at her own pun. "Y-ya, that sounds great" Marco stuttered as he gave Star's hand a squeeze. Star smiled happily as they made their way down mainstreet. "Prima Pasta is really good. You are gonna love it Star" Marco assured her as he held the door open for her. Marco followed once they were inside and the receptionist eyed them expectantly. "Um, table for two please" Marco asked and the receptionist smiled kindly at them before motioning them to follow him. He led them to a table in the far right corner of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be with you shortly, I hope you enjoy your evening" was all he said before he sauntered back to his position at the front of the restaurant awaiting other guests.

Marco pulled out the chair for Star to sit and she graciously accepted as Marco gently pushed her in before taking his seat across from her. "So, what would you like to drink tonight" their waiter asked which caused Marco to jump slightly and Star to whip her wand out of her bag and point it at him. The waiter only raised an eyebrow at the behavior as Star sheepishly put her wand away. "I'll have water please" Marco asked as he looked over to Star expectantly. Star smiled "I'll have sweet tea please" she asked enthusiastically before the waiter simply nodded his understanding and walked away.

"I thought you were gonna narwhal blast him for a second there Star" Marco chuckled as he eyed the menu for what he would like to eat. "I…I guess I don't like being snuck up on" Star offered apologetically. "Ya don't say" Marco chuckled as he placed his finger down on his selection and let his menu rest on the table while maintaining his spot on the menu so as to not forget what he wanted. Star noticed this and asked "So, whatcha gonna get"? "Well, I think I'm gonna order the chicken parmesan. What are you going to get Star" Marco asked inquisitively. "I think I'll do the Spaghetti and meatballs, classic" Star stated as she placed her menus down. "Here is your sweet tea and your water. Do you know what you shall be having tonight" the stealthy waiter asked. Star jumped and Marco simply chuckle "Yes sir, I will have the chicken parmesan and the lovely princess will have the spaghetti and meatballs". "Very good sir, your orders will be out shortly". Star watched in amazement as the waiter slunk off without making another sound

"How…how does he do that" Star asked no one in particular as she suspiciously eyed the waiter as he went into the kitchen to place the order. "I have no idea, but your reactions are priceless. I wish I had a camera" Marco laughed. Star turned her eyes suspiciously on Marco "You are in league with him…aren't you" she asked as her eyes narrowed. "Yes Star, I am in league with the waiter to make you do adorable things like squeak in surprise. Yes Star. I am that good" Marco said as he continued to chuckle.

Star smiled, 'I love the way he laughs' she thought as Marco continued to laugh at his own joke. "Hey, Marco…I have really enjoyed today. Thank you" Star said earnestly as she smiled shyly at Marco. Marco stopped laughing looked away from her enrapturing blue eyes as his face began to redden. "You're welcome Star. Anything for you" Marco replied back just as timidly. "You know you didn't have to do all of this…I'm not worth all the mon…" "Yes you are! You are worth every dollar plus all the money I could only dream of having! You are worth every second of my time..." Marco nearly exploded before he looked away from her surprised eyes. "You are worth it Star…don't doubt your worth…Ever" Marco whispered. Star blushed heavily and whispered back "Thank you Marco".

"Your dinner his served" the waiter said as he placed their respective orders in front of them and walked away quickly having sensed the tension. "Wow, I think that guy is a ninja" Star chuckled as she tried to lighten the mood back up. Marco smiled softly at Star "Ya, I think he is. Trust me, I would know since I am a karate master" Marco proclaimed as he playfully thumped his chest. "Sure you are Marco and I am already the Queen of Mewni" She giggled as she dove into the spaghetti happily. Marco smiled at her and started eating his own meal as a much more comfortable silence enveloped the pair.

Star sighed as she leaned back in her chair "That was sooo good Marco, we have to come back here sometime" Star asked hopefully as she gave Marco a pleading look. Marco smiled and knew that he was sunk as there was no way he could refuse his princess such a simple request "Yes, of course we can Star…next time" Marco replied as he fished his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the tab making sure that he left enough to give "Mr. Ninja" a nice tip. Marco got up and offered Star his hand and she gladly accepted it.

Darkness was starting to set in as the sun cast its final rays of golden light over the clouds painting them in different hues of orange, pink, and yellow. Star sighed happily as she leaned into Marco as they walked to the park and found an empty bench to sit on as they enjoyed the evening sky and the warm breeze that gently whistled through the leaves of the trees. The sky continued to darken until the stars began to shine brightly as the sun bid this half the world a good night.

"Marco, look at the stars! There are so many of them…I wonder if Mewni is one of them? Is that possible" Star asked while never taking her eyes off of the stars in the sky. "I suppose that's a possibility. I don't pretend to know exactly how those scissors work, so maybe" Marco offered as he too watched the stars and enjoyed the closeness of his own Star. "The stars are so pretty Marco" Star sighed as she leaned into Marco's shoulder and continued to gaze upwards. Marco smiled as he looked down into her hair and gently pressed his lips to her hair "Yes she is" he whispered as he enjoyed her scent.

Star's smile was so big she was afraid it would break her face. Marco had called her beautiful while he knew she was awake! "Uh, S-Star" Marco asked nervously. This caught Star's attention as she looked up at him and noticed the worry in his eyes as he was obviously fighting something internally. "Yes Marco" Star asked searching his chocolate eyes hoping to find the source of his discomfort. "I was wondering if…if you would be, er, will be willing to…" Star's eyes widened as she realized what Marco was trying to do and she patiently waited so as not to scare him and make him reconsider his question. "I was wondering…would you like to go out, I mean I know we just did, but…You know…like…again. Just me and you. No one else…ever…uh…for the love of…will you be my…my…girlfriend Star Butterfly" Marco managed to ask through his nerves as he looked into Star's cerulean blue eyes hopefully.

Star sat there for what seemed like an eternity and Marco was sure he had seriously messed up. "If you don't want to that fine" he panicked as he began to stammer hopelessly trying to back track and save his friendship. Star slowly smiled mischievously as she launched herself at Marco wrapping her arms around his neck and almost purred "I would love to be your girlfriend Marco Diaz, what took you so long" She said playfully as she gently pressed her lips to his in what she could only describe as blissful fireworks.

Marco's eyes widened as Star pressed her lips to his and he was sure that he would have electrical burns on his lips for the rest of his life. Marco melted into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Star's waise and pulled her closer until the need for air caused them both to break away from each other. "Wow," Marco sighed, "I hope I'm not dreaming". Star smiled as she stood and pulled Marco from the bench and began walking him home as it was evident his brain was on vacation. Star giggled as she led Marco back to the house, just in time to get ready for school in the morning.

"Marco, you need to get ready for bed. School in the morning" Star prodded as Marco dreamily walked up the stairs and to his room where a soft thud could be heard as he closed the door. Star giggled as she walked up the stairs to her room where she quickly dressed in her nightgown. Star squeeked in surprise as Marco hugged her from behind and whispered huskily in her ear "You know, attempted murder is frowned upon Miss Butterfly" Marco said playfully. Star shivered slightly and smiled "It's not my fault you're so fragile Marco" Star said playfully as she turned around in his arms and booped his nose gently. "So, You did say yes…right? Not a dream" Marco asked again as his eyes pleaded for the answer to be in the affirmative. "Yes Marco. I gotta say, it took you long enough" Star giggled as she slipped from his arms and jumped into her bed.

"You…you wanted me to ask you" Marco asked incredulous as he sat on the edge of Star's bed. "Yes. I couldn't help but love you Marco. You are too adorkable. I just wish I had stolen your study notes sooner, Mr. Doodler" Star teased. Marco's eyes lit up in recognition "You took my notepad…" Marco breathed before he began to laugh. "I guess that's how you passed Mr. Tenney's test! And here I thought you were starting to get the hang of school" Marco chuckled as he poked Star playfully on the nose.

"Well, technically, I am getting the hang of school. I just need to keep borrowing your study notes from now on" Star said as she gave Marco a playful wink. "Fair enough Sunshine. I'll let you study my notes from now on…I just wish that's all it would take to get you to be my girlfriend a long time ago" Marco sighed wistfully. "That wouldn't have been as fun" Star giggled as she grabbed Marco and snuggled him tightly.

They both stayed like that while Marco gently stroked her hair. Marco smiled as Star's breathing became regular, soft, and with the occasional gentle snore that indicated that she had fallen asleep. Marco gently removed himself from her grip and covered her with her blanket before gently bending down and kissing her forehead while whispering "Good night Star, I love you".

Marco waltz back to his room dreamily as he prepped his clothes and backpack for the coming day. "I can't believe that I got my dream girl because I was being studious" Marco chuckled as he settled into his bed and turned out the light. "I guess I'll have a study buddy from now on" Marco yawned as his eye lids began to droop. Soon he was snoring softly and dreaming of Star and all of the amazing adventures, both big and small, that would surely come as he and Star, much like the characters in that movie they had watched, slowly grew closer over the passage of time. The wind blew Marco's curtains softly as the light of the blood moon shined brightly upon his yellow notepad that had seemingly started it all.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get the final chapter up, but I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
